Fiery Feelings
by ilovecats86
Summary: Roxas definitely has some fiery emotions where the fire-wielder Axel is concerned. Fiery HATE. But is that it? Or is it something, very, VERY different? Akuroku One-shot


AkuRoku for Sammy

Roxas did not like hearing he was a "Nobody." He did not like the idea of not really existing, and did not like the idea of not mattering. There were many things he did "not like" right now. There was one thing he _didn't_ "not like" though. That something was Axel. He didn't "not like" Axel. He _hated_ him. The pyromaniac always had a way of getting under his skin, and always had a way to hit him just right. Mostly, though, Roxas hated Axel because he hated how the fire-wielder made alien emotions crawl all through him. In other words, Roxas hated Axel because he was in love with him.

Roxas, however, would never admit liking the tall redhead. His reasons were simple – Axel was obnoxious, way more hyper than Roxas liked, and a lot like an annoying little sibling. And Roxas did his best to convince himself that there was NOTHING possitive about Axel … not even his towering charisma in the energy, the self-confidence that easily radiated to others, or the comforting enthusiasm that spurted from him at times.

Sometimes Roxas buried deep within himself and admitted he was lying to himself – if even just a little confession, during those times he would also tell himself _why_. Axel was a guy, and so was he. Even if the blonde was gay (which he WASN'T, he'd still tell himself), Axel was straight. So it was best to just forget about and bury the feelings of attraction in hate and push him away. That shouldn't be too hard. He wasn't overly-emotional, he could take this on.

It just hurt. A lot. And made him think that maybe it would be worth it to just go on with giving in to Axel's unwitting charm. There was just one thing stopping him. His. Damn. Pride. _… I'll find a way around it if I get the chance._

That chance came a week later

Axel was staring at him. And he wasn't stopping. "What?" Roxas asked a little sharply. No answer. "_What?!_" he asked more forcefully.

"I could ask you the same question," the redhead answered.

"… Huh?"

"How can I say this.… You stare at me, and just remind me of how you're close and far at the same time. You _hate_ me and I can't change it – even though that's not what I want. Unless I'm wrong? Maybe you're staring at me for another reason …?" The inquiring tone and expression made Roxas squirm. Axel was way too close to home, and his opportunity at come at a time and in a way he wasn't prepared for.

"Uh …"

"Why are you always staring at me." Despite being in the form of a question, he said it to mean "Tell me." Roxas's blush deepened considerably.

"… Be … cause … I-want-to-hate-you-for-being-the-one-I-like-and-being-a-guy-and-so-not-liking-me-back, KAY THERE _HAPPY?_!" Roxas's face would shame any red chili pepper with the shade he was.

Axel had leaned back in his chair from the sudden outburst, but leaned forward again with a large grin at home on his face. Taking Roxas's chin in his hand, he said, "What makes you think I won't like you back?"

Roxas looked up at him, shocked. "R-really?"

Axel nodded. Contemplating, he added, "Do you want to see how you EXPRESS love? Not just with hugs and kisses … the DEEPER love."

Roxas knew what he meant. And considering how he'd been undressing Axel with his eyes a lot recently, having given up on trying to hate him, he wasn't about to turn the offer down.

Axel smirked, looking slightly predatory, before scooping Roxas up and carrying him to the bedroom. Dropping him on the bed, Axel lay on top of him, and began to undo the fastenings on Roxas's robe. "W-wait .. Axel …"

Roxas's beginning pleas were ignored as Axel responded with, "It'll be fine, just trust me." Hard to argue with that, so Roxas bit his tongue, even as the explosive effects of having Axel brush his chest while taking off his robe was occurring. _Just the chest and it's this effective? … Maybe we shouldn't but …_Such thoughts came to a grinding halt when Axel had finished removing his clothes – and ALL of them – and had grabbed a very sensitive part of him, and proceeded to pump slowly. Sounds involuntarily surfaced to his throat, which he tried to squash and not have heard. Axel noticed, and said, "If you feel it, voice it." So he did – moans of delight bubbled and popped out his throat, unchecked and hearty.

Encouraged by the results he was making, Axel steadily pumped faster, while another part of him started to sneak closer to the inside of the blonde. Without warning, Axel turned Roxas to face him and took his length again, massaging it as his finger crept beneath the blonde. Roxas gasped sharply with the intrusion and more forceful touches on his length, but soon began bucking his hips to get the finger deeper. Smirking wider, Axel introduced a second finger, and let the quaking blonde adjust to the mass inside him. When satisfied he'd adjusted enough, he thrust deeply and scissored, earning a throaty moan until his voice cracked into a scream before fading back to the lowness of a moan. He received this response once or twice before deciding Roxas was ready.

His length hard and ready, he gently pressed the tip inside. Roxas's eyes widened as the new girth eased its way in. Getting excited with Roxas's reactions, he built speed and power in his thrusts as he hit a very certain spot inside. Faster, harder, stronger, better he thrust. Around that time, Roxas felt himself basically on the brink of losing his mind. Roxas was arching his back and screeching Axel's name and only vaguely aware through the thick white haze he was currently in, filled with burning, burning fire. He felt Axel's hand return to his neglected member and stroke – it wasn't long before he screamed Axel's name loud enough for other worlds to hear as he came, long and hard and violently, Axel not far behind inside him. Axel pulled out and lay beside him, and Roxas crawled on his chest.

Spent, Roxas nuzzled up next to the warm, warm body of the fire-wielder, who now also wielded the fire of his heart.

_A/N: Sorry about the incredibly cheesy line at the end … And I know Nobodies don't have hearts. I don't care. And I know the person this was written for doesn't either XDDDDDD Oh, and … a little OOC …Be gentle, this is my first citrus. Kiba told me it was a little unfinished, but I don't know how to wrap it up, soooo ... tell me if it's any good? Please and thank you!!  
_


End file.
